Real Revenge
by HelzAngel
Summary: Kim and Ron have just started dating and Drakken is safely behind bars. But then, things change. Drakken's plans start working and it is up to Team Possible to stop him. Will they win or not? Read to find out...
1. A New Thought

**Chapter 1 – A New Thought**

_What to do? I can't take this anymore!! That babbling fool going on and on, talking to me like I was his best friend! How dare he? An evil genius has no friends especially not some brainless idiot! Slowly, I think I'm going to go mad if I stay in this hell hole any longer...like him. No wait, he was already mad and pathetic. He says he is villain yet he lives with his 'mama'! I have never seen a hero trying to foil his plans! What a wanna-be. His stories, incompetent stories are making me insane. I don't know how long I will stand this before my mind corrupts in this cell. I need to escape... and fast!_

As he was thinking this, he paced around the tiny room. Four bare stone walls enclosed the two prisoners and there was only one window. A barred window. Moonlight covered the cold gray floor in twenty-two small strips. He knew it was twenty-two, he had counted them every single night since his first stay. There was not much to do in prison, only to think and do boring tasks. Opposite the wall with the window, was a door. A door cleverly hidden so it looked like part of the wall. Many times did the villain try to break through but it did not budge. He was too weak and nothing in the prison cell could help him escape. Absolutely nothing; it was designed that way.

He continued to walk around the room, he counted his steps. The room was fifteen paces in length, and ten paces in width. Of course he had obstacles in counting like the beds but it was a rough estimation. He tutted and felt ashamed. This was no way to live but the guards didn't care. After all, they didn't have to live in these awful conditions. Suddenly, the one light bulb in the room had turned off.

"Lights out! Tomorrow you wake up at 0600 hours to report for breakfast as usual," the guard shouted through the door. Finally, the whole floor was silent; it was the Villain's favorite time of the day as no one could disturb him thinking. One noise heard from all eight rooms on floor sixteen and the officers would make you do a hundred more press-ups in the morning. Sometimes, prison felt more like military school. Even though this was thought of a stupid punishment, no one dared to speak. Everyone hated doing press-ups and they would do anything to avoid it.

It was now very dark with only the moon's beams as a source of light. The Villain fumbled his way to his bed. It was poorly constructed and there was nothing luxurious about it. The bed frame was metal and the mattress was hard to sleep on. The duvet was far too thin and so was the pillow. He climbed onto it and tried to get comfortable. He couldn't; his head sunk through the pillow and he could feel the mattress. This always happened yet every time he crawled into bed, he hoped that somehow, maybe by magic, the bed would comfort his needs. He lay there silently and waited for the man on the other side of the cell to fall asleep.

He waited for about twenty minutes until he heard heavy breathing and snores from the other prisoner. Finally, he could have some peace and quiet to think of a plan to escape.

_Let's see...what to do? Can I escape from this room or not? What are the possibilities? There is guard outside the door AND a camera with footage that directly goes to the security server. I can't slip out because this room is locked and the slits of the barred window are way too narrow. So I guess I have to cross this room off my list for any means of escape. How could I have been so stupid to think that in the first place? At least one good thing has come up of tonight's thinking session: if I'm going to escape from this prison, it's going to have to happen in a different room._

With that thought, the prisoner decided to finally get some rest. If he was to wake at six o'clock in the morning, he needed some sleep. This place had rules and they weren't made to be broken. The villain knew that the only way he could get a chance of escape was that he needed to seem like a good boy. He needed to do everything he was to told to do so he didn't seem like a threat. If he came onto their (meaning the officers) good side, he would be more free. Not everyone would be watching him as close, thinking he wasn't going to suddenly break all the rules. But, as you can see, that was what exactly he was going to do. When they least expected it, he would be out of there. He could tell that this plan would take time seeing as he needed to gain their trust and that would take quite a period of time. The thought of staying there longer made him feel immense pain but he knew it would be all worth it.

Now, with a hopeful heart, he fell asleep like he did every night. Except one change was visible, he had a wicked grin on his blue face.


	2. New Love

**Chapter 2 - New Love**

A week later, a new couple were walking to Middleton High. It wasn't the first time they had walked together but it was different this time. For example: when you're best friends with someone you just walk and talk together, and just feel glad for the other person's company. Then, when you're dating someone, you walk together while holding the person's hand and you feel love towards them. You are very observant the first few times but after a while, mixed feelings fade away and then just love pours into you and that special someone.

However, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were still at the 'observant' stage. They had only started going out ever since the Junior Prom and things were still awkward between them. After all, they had been best friends since Pre-K and now, they had developed new and very different feelings for each other. Even though it was weird, they liked it because now, they both loved each other.

"Hey Ron, we haven't done a mission for the past week!" Kim said while her red hair flew in random directions. It was a very windy day and it was quite annoying. She took hold of her hair, and tied it up.

"Yeah, it's so cool to kick back and relax. Ever since we put Drakken behind bars..." Began Ron but

Kim interrupted him.

"No Ron, something is up. Just cause Drakken is in jail doesn't mean there aren't any other..." Kim told him but then Ron put his finger to her lips. Kim silenced and they both looked deep into each other's eyes. It was really strange and they both blushed. Ron quickly descended his hand and put it down to his side. Kim just looked away and they kept walking to school.

"I'd just leave it Kim. Wade will tell us if something is wrong and for now, let's just enjoy a free of missions week," Ron said and Kim nodded.

_Yeah, Ron's right. It's been great without missions; hanging out with Ron and Monique with no interruptions. Wade would have told us by now if anything was wrong anyway. I should just relax and enjoy it, like Ron said. I'm so glad that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. How could I have not seen it before and went out with Eric?! But I don't wanna think about that now, we're nearly at school. _

They were really close now, they could see Middleton High and loads of people in front of the main entrance. It was noisy as usual and unfortunately, they had just passed Bonnie and her crew. Bonnie was the only person who couldn't accept the fact that Ron and Kim were dating. When she saw them together at the dance, she had laughed at them while everyone else cheered. Kim knew she was about to saying something but unexpectedly, Ron pulled Kim by her hand and they went inside with no confrontation of Bonnie.

Ron didn't let go until they reached their lockers. When he finally did, Kim gave him a big hug which Ron was surprised at. He hugged her back and they started an interesting conversation. Rufus then decided to remind his owner that he was with him. He crawled out of Ron's pocket and climbed up his to his shoulder. He sat down and waited to be noticed. Soon after, Ron realized his naked mole-rat was there and started stroking it. Rufus felt pleased.

Ever since Ron and Kim had become and item, Ron hadn't payed as much as attention to Rufus like he used to. It wasn't that Rufus thought it was bad, he was the one who pushed them together to dance in the first place. But, pets had needs. Ron was so busy with his new girlfriend sometimes that the naked mole-rat felt invisible. Sure, he was only an animal, but lots of people considered that Rufus was very smart and he had a lot of human characteristics. Which, he did in fact. At least, Rufus knew he hadn't completely escaped Ronald's mind. It would take a while for things to get back to normal but for now, Rufus could just watch young love blossom. A smile crept up on Rufus' face while Kim and Ron just kept talking about their first period that day and the joys of being a senior.

Kim opened up her locker and looked at the computer screen. It was blank and Wade was no where in sight. This was truly a non-mission week. She got out her books and was about to close her locker when someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Kim turned around and saw Monique standing there. One hand was on her hip and her dark hair was hanging loosely below her shoulders. Kim noticed she was wearing the latest outfit from Club Banana. It looked awesome.

"What's up girlfriend?" She asked casually and they both hugged.

"Nothing much, and by the way, loving the outfit!" Kim exclaimed and they both giggled. Monique and Ron greeted each other and then he continued to play with Rufus.

"It's from the new collection. Like your hair, totally you!" Monique replied. Kim looked into her mirror in her locker. She examined her pony tail and agreed with Monique, it was a nice change from her usual hairstyle. "So anyway, have you got any missions yet?"

"Nope, nothing! I'm scared, maybe something has happened?" Kim said worriedly. She glanced at the computer; it was still blank. Monique just stared at her over-dramatic friend. Normally, Kim wasn't like this. _I'm gonna have to do something_, Monique thought. She told Kim to relax and that Wade would tell her if something was up. Kim sighed, "That's what Ron said,"

Inside, Kim wasn't convinced. There is always drama and crimes happening. Drakken wasn't the only villain she had faced. But hey, she wasn't complaining! Even if suspicion was eating away inside her, she would ignore it. Well, she would try to ignore it. Kim just nodded at Monique's advice and she just wanted to change the subject. The more they dwell on it, Kim knew she would get more anxious about the whole thing.

She closed her locker and was about to walk to her next class when her communicator buzzed. Kim took it out and clicked a button. She was so relieved to see Wade's face. Meanwhile, Monique and Ron crowded around her. Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder onto Kim's. She glanced at him and then asked Wade,

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"You may not believe this but..." said Wade and told them what had happened. By the end of it, all of them were astonished.


	3. The Retelling

**Chapter 3 – The Retelling**

His plan actually worked! Drakken couldn't believe it; he had escaped from prison with no one stopping him. Of course, it was hard after he actually broke out; but he got there in the end. Even if he had to stay in hiding for a while, it was all worth it. Drakken's whole body was pumped with energy as he told Shego, his sidekick, how he escaped.

"Well, before I begin telling you how I escaped by myself; no thanks to YOU; tell me, how have you been doing?" The blue man said as calmly as possible. He was shaking with anger because he remembered how months earlier, Shego got away...without him. He didn't want to seem furious though because then Shego would do what she had always done; mock him.

At the moment, they were in the old lair. It used to be one of Drakken's most prized possessions but as he looked around that day, he saw that it was in an embarrassing state. The blue man tried to remember how it happened. It had been totally wrecked with no mercy. The machines were either smashed into pieces or looked like they had been blown apart. Little shards from his many machines were scattered across the littered floor. The stone pillars which had kept the building stable had collapsed, so that there was no ceiling at the top; only on the floor. It looked like someone had set a bomb in there, and now that Drakken was thinking about it, could be very possible indeed. He looked up wearily to see the only sheltered part of the whole lair.

Miraculously, this part of the lair, had an incredible advantage. Two pillars had fallen onto the ground, but, when the ceiling came crashing down: it hadn't broken into tiny pieces. It stayed on top of the pillars! Even if it meant squatting down to get inside, no one would suspect a villain being there. Everyone else thought it was waste ground so that explained the litter and junk.

So now, there he was. Underneath the very low ceiling with Shego. He noticed she had changed a bit since they had last seen each other. Her jet black hair was even longer, if that was possible. She wasn't wearing her usual green and black latex jumpsuit but a green vest top and black trousers. He could tell it was her though, by those fierce eyes and that cold voice. Shego may have changed in appearance slightly but her attitude was the same. She was chewing gum with her mouth open while Drakken was speaking. The loud noise started to irritate him.

"Oh, quit your whining! I'm here now, aren't I?" Shego replied carelessly, still chewing very loudly. A pink bubble came out of her mouth and popped. She started chewing again. The noise started to drive Drakken insane.

"Yes you are and stop chewing so loudly. You're pulling my last nerve!" Drakken shouted and Shego rolled her eyes. He really needed to relax. She stopped chewing.

"Chill out Dr. D! Anyway, weren't you going to tell me about your 'extra-ordinary escape'? I am dying to hear about it," Shego replied sarcastically and batted her eyelashes. Shego smirked and waited for a reply. She closed her mouth, and began to chew her gum again. The noise now wasn't as deafening as before.

"Well, you may not believe it Shego, but my plan was so simple - it was genius! It all came to me when I went into the jail's toilets," started Drakken and Shego spat out her gum into Dr. Drakken's face with shock and amusement. He looked at her in disgust and Shego couldn't help but laugh out loud. His hand trembled as he peeled off the sticky goo off his face and flicked it onto the floor. He felt so ashamed but carried on anyway.

It took about thirty minutes for Dr. Drakken to explain his escape route to Shego. He had been in the toilets when he noticed the window. It wasn't barred or anything, but there was a lock on it. He tried to budge it but it was no use; it was firmly locked. It was a small window too, but that wouldn't be a problem. He would just have to talk to the illegal nanomorpher on the way to dinner. He came out after a few minutes; after taking care of some _business_ and went to his cell like usual. A new plan had formulated in his head.

That week, Drakken behaved perfectly in every single possible way in front of the cruel guards of the jail. He did all his tasks without complaint and even volunteered to do extra work. Unfortunately, the officers accepted his offer. Drakken remembered how rotten he felt but now, being away from there, showed how worth all that hard labor was; he was now free. Anyway, while he was being what the criminals referred to as 'policeman's pet'; the villain still had a time for a trip to the nanomorpher. The officers didn't know he had a secret stash of drugs in one of his layers of fat. After all, the jail wasn't that high class, it was only the local jail. He traded the injection for the blue man's breakfast as the nanomorpher was a very greedy man.

"I'm telling ya, that will make you as small as a rat! Trust me Doc, I'm telling the truth," the fat man had said but still Drakken doubted it. Then, it was time.

He waited until his next bathroom break to carry on his plan. Drakken went inside and started breathing uneasily. He was faking it of course but he wanted the guard to think he was ill. He spluttered until the officer entered.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The guy asked in a stern voice. His eyes were cold and he didn't look at all bothered what the criminal was doing.

"Well, it's just so hot," Drakken said, pretending to hardly breathe, "Please give me the key to open the window; I'm begging you!"

Drakken clutched his throat and his face turned a darker shade of blue. The officer was alarmed by the sudden color change but kept a cool, mean face. The officer tutted underneath his breath.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" The officer questioned and Drakken felt a pang of worry. He thought he was going to win this time, but no, he had failed miserably...again, "I'm going to open it; no way am I giving you the key!"

Drakken thanked the officer and couldn't believe how stupid he was. He opened the window a fraction and told Drakken to hurry up. _Oh, I will_, Dr. Drakken thought to himself and cackled quietly. Now, it was time for step 2 of his grand escape: The Injection. He fumbled for the syringe the nanomorpher had given him. He finally got it and looked at the strange chemical inside. It was a moss green and looked horrible. Drakken rolled up his sleeve to show his wrist. Drakken looked away and squinted as he injected himself. He used half of it and waited.

Suddenly, Drakken began to change. He was getting increasingly smaller by the second and before he would turn into the size of a rat; he jumped onto the toilet. His journey had only begun as he climbed up the flushing cord. It took about a minute for the now tiny man to get up to the top of the cord. He started to sway back and forth and slowly, the cord started moving to. If he swayed hard enough, he would be able to jump onto the window ledge. It was now luck's decision if he would get there or not.

After a few attempts, he got there. The officer had already started knocking on the door so Drakken didn't have much time. He went over to edge of the sill and looked at the gap. He could just about squeeze through. He looked back for the last time and pushed through the small gap. A high pitched scream came out of his lips as he whirled through air, waiting to crash onto the ground. He fell on his butt and Drakken groaned with pain. _Now that's gonna hurt in the morning_, he thought and rubbed his sore bottom. He examined the gate in front of him. It was right next to the building and so this was an excellent advantage. He now only had to climb it and then he would be free.

After retelling his story, Shego just stared at her boss. It was a stupid plan but it had actually worked. She gasped with amazement and let Drakken brag for a minute.

"Man, that was so stupid! But...it worked!" Shego exclaimed. Drakken nodded but then realized what Shego had meant. He glared at her but Shego was too shocked to respond.

"Now, that's what I call genius!" Drakken smiled wickedly and thought of what to do next. Shego pinched herself to test if she was dreaming. Pain seared through her arm; no, she was awake alright! Then, she noticed something.

"Two questions: how come no security alarm went off after you escaped and how did you get back to your normal ugly state?" Shego asked, she muttered the 'ugly' bit so that Dr. D didn't hear. He explained about using the liquid he didn't use, to get back to normal because strangely, that's how it worked. Then, he came back to the first question but he didn't know the answer.

"I really don't know," Drakken said and sighed.

(**Author's note: **I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going away on holiday. Please review, thanks XD)


	4. Many Questions

**Chapter 4 - Many Questions**

"So Drakken escaped?!" exclaimed Ron. He fell back onto his locker and stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Yes, there is no footage of what happened but it was in the toilet - explaining the no footage part," Wade told them, "Apparently he escaped by going through the window but how; I'm still not sure,"

This was making no sense to Kim. First of all, why didn't they install cameras in the bathroom? She knew it was gross and everything but it was jail. Even if there was a guard outside, there should be a camera to see what the criminals were up to. _Uh, that sounded wrong,_she thought but she wasn't going to go into why. Another thing puzzled her: who would be stupid enough to open the window? And why wasn't it barred? Kim put her hand over her mouth in deep thought while Wade explained possible ways of the villain's escape. Then there was one other thing: how could Drakken fit through the open gap? Wade had said it was tiny and it when the officer discovered it, it was still the same gap as it was before. It just did not make sense...

Suddenly, the bell rang. Kim jumped slightly after being awoken from her thoughts by the loud noise. Kim looked at the clock on the opposite wall. They had five minutes to get to class.

"Gotta go Wade. TTYL." Kim said and put her communicator away. She looked at her friends who could only stare back at her. They didn't say anything until Ron broke the silence.

"Time to get to class," Ron said and the girls nodded. They walked together to homeroom, not uttering a word.

They got to class just in time. It was the usual scene: total chaos. Bonnie and her crew were sitting at the far back. They all had moved their desks into a small huddle and were gossiping while looking over at the jocks and giggling. The jocks were in the middle of the classroom. They were throwing paper airplanes to the front of the room where the geeks sat. When Kim, Monique and Ron had entered; one of the planes had directly hit a girl in the back of the head. The jocks laughed hysterically and gave each other high fives. The girl glared back at them and removed the airplane. She looked tearful but turned around and carried on working. Kim felt sorry for her but said nothing. The gang went and sat in their normal spaces; in between the jocks and the creative bunch that included artists, musicians and actors. They were (as usual) practicing what they do.

Suddenly, Mr. Barkin came in. Quickly, the scene changed dramatically. Bonnie's crew put their desks back in a row as quick as a flash. The geeks at the front sat up straight and quickly hid their work. Musical instruments and scripts were also put away so that the creative bunch were all back in their places. Meanwhile, the jocks leaped off their desks and into their seats. No evidence of paper airplanes could be seen. There was no more total chaos, but, what looked like, a perfect and behaving class. Mr. Barkin examined his students and called out all their names, while marking the register. Everyone was in today.

"Okay, everyone listen up. There is someone new joining us today," Mr. Barkin began. At once, all the class focused on the teacher. Normally, the class would just be in dream world after the register, but today was different. They were all eager to find out about their new classmate. Kim glanced at Monique who's full attention was on Mr. Barkin. Kim laughed inwardly. Knowing Monique, she probably was hoping for a new hottie. Questions were running through Kim's mind too:

_Is this new person a guy or girl? What group will the belong to? Will they be nice or mean? Will they be popular or not? Will they be hot? Will they be friends with me? What are they like?I'll just __have to wait and see..._

Then, Barkin went to the door and gestured someone in. Everyone held their breath until the new person came in. It was a girl. Some looked disappointed because it wasn't a guy but then, they all noticed how pretty she was.

She had straight brown hair and a little side fringe that was tucked back neatly behind her ear. She had deep blue eyes and pale skin except for rosy cheeks, or was it blusher? The girl was average in height and quite thin. She was standing in front with her hands behind her back. She didn't look nervous but the opposite, calm and confident. She was also wearing Club Banana! It must have been from the new collection too because it was in the same style as Monique's. The girl was wearing a pink tank top with the Club Banana logo while Monique was wearing a red frilly t-shirt. They both were wearing the same pants though and All Star converses. The girl had pink ones, while Monique had red ones. Kim knew the Monique would admire her for her brilliant choice in clothes. But would Kim like her? She still had to find out. While analyzing her dress sense, Barkin was looking at her transcript. After a minute or so, he said,

"Would you care to tell us about yourself?"

"Alright then," the girl spoke, she had a calm voice with an English accent, "My name is Holly Alexandra Richards and I moved here from London. I came here with my parents and two brothers, Trent and James. I am 17 years old and I like to play sports like netball and rounders. I also like to play the piano and the electric guitar."

Lots of people in the class seemed to nod their heads in approval but Kim still wasn't sure. Mr. Barkin told her to choose a seat. She looked around and noticed a spare seat besides Kim. Holly smiled at her and began to walk towards her. Monique gave Kim a thumbs up and Kim grinned back at her best girl friend. There were spare seats next to Bonnie but she decided to sit here. Kim then made her conclusion; maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
